


Must be a reason...

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: F. T. Island, ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Relationship Advice, Taka and Hongki are best friends, a little bit drama
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Und wann hattest du vor mir von euch zu erzählen?", wollte der junge Bandleader wissen und stemmte eine Hand in seine Hüfte, schien die gesamte Situation offensichtlich total falsch zu deuten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must be a reason...

„Wieso sagst du es ihm nicht einfach? Ich meine…er wird dir kaum die Freundschaft kündigen und immerhin weiß er doch, dass du bi bist, also…Wo genau liegt das Problem? Ihr seid beste Freunde und natürlich ist es anfangs sicherlich komisch für ihn zu wissen, dass du ihn liebst, aber im Endeffekt ist es doch besser, wenn er Bescheid weiß. Dadurch ließe sich dann wenigstens vermeiden, dass er dir unwissentlich wehtut.“ Der junge Koreaner seufzte auf, als Taka nur den Kopf schüttelte und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, er würde sich einmal mehr den Mund fusselig reden können an diesem Thema. Es war doch immer das Gleiche mit dem kleinen Sänger und dabei war dieser immerhin der Ältere von ihnen. In Sachen Liebe schien das Alter aber dann doch auf der Strecke zu bleiben und die Emotionen fällten die Entscheidungen. Es war nicht so, dass Hongki seinen Freund nicht verstehen konnte, auch wenn er noch nie in einer vergleichbaren Situation gewesen war, aber es musste verdammt schwer für den Lockenkopf sein.  
 

„Du weißt doch, ich will kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Was, wenn er doch anders reagiert als angenommen? Ich habe Angst davor ihn zu verlieren.“, gab ONE OK ROCKs Frontmann mit bedrücktem Gesichtsausdruck zurück und verschränkte die Finger auf seinem Bauch ineinander. Taka lag auf seinem Bett in der Wohnung, die er sich nun seit etwas über einem Jahr mit Toru teilte. Der blonde Gitarrist war jedoch bis zum späten Abend nicht da und somit konnte er recht sorglos mit dem anderen Sänger über dieses Thema reden. Hongki war mit seiner Band derzeit auf Tour in Japan und da sie vier Tage lang auf zwei verschiedenen Festivals in der Umgebung Tokyos auftraten, war der Frontmann von FTIsland kurzerhand auf einen Besuch bei Taka vorbeigekommen. Heute Morgen war der zweite Auftritt beim ersten Festival gewesen, der nächste wäre frei und danach würde es weitergehen. Da neben den Auftritten nicht allzu viel Zeit blieb und sie sich ohnehin nur selten persönlich treffen konnten, hatte Hongki also beschlossen sich diese Nacht bei dem Älteren einzunisten, damit sie wenigstens ein bisschen Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie in verschiedenen Ländern lebten und sie fast nur Kontakt über Mails oder Videochats hatten, verstanden die beiden sich ausgezeichnet und neben Toru war der junge Koreaner inzwischen wohl der Mensch, der dem Lockenkopf am nahsten stand. Hongki war ein Energiebündel, ewiger Optimist und schaffte es grundsätzlich immer den anderen Sänger irgendwie zum Lachen zu bringen.  
 

„Du, mein Lieber, machst dir grundsätzlich mal wieder zu viele Gedanken. Wie wäre es, wenn du dir weniger dein hübsches Köpfchen zerbrichst und stattdessen mal mit deinem werten Mitbewohner sprichst? Du musst ja nicht direkt mit der Tür ins Haus fallen und ihm in einem dramatischen Kniefall deine ewige Liebe gestehen. Taste dich erst mal an das Thema heran und warte auf den richtigen Moment, um ihm vorsichtig mitzuteilen, was du für ihn empfindest.“, überlegte der Brünette und wandte sich nun vom Bücherregal ab, in dem er sich ein paar Fotos in dort aufgestellten Bilderrahmen angeschaut hatte. Bei dem bedrückten Gesichtsausdruck des anderen musste er leise seufzen und ging auf das Bett zu, setzte sich auf die Kante und legte eine Hand auf die des Älteren.  
 

„Glaub mir, aus so einem Grund wirst du ihn niemals verlieren. Ihr seid beste Freunde und wohnt sogar zusammen, ohne dass ihr dabei jemals aneinander geraten seid. Mal ehrlich, ich habe noch nie zwei Leute getroffen bei denen die Chemie mehr stimmte als bei euch. Vertrau mir oder...vertrau ihm, das ist viel wichtiger. Rede mit Toru und schau einfach, wie sich das Gespräch entwickelt und wie weit du es dich traust ehrlich zu sein.", schlug Hongki mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln vor und wuschelte mit der freien Hand beinahe liebevoll durch die wirren dunklen Locken des Kleineren.  
 

„Reden worüber?“, ertönte da auf einmal die Stimme eines gewissen Gitarristen von der Tür, von der keiner der anderen beiden überhaupt bemerkt hatte, dass diese geöffnet worden war. Vor allem war Taka ohnehin davon ausgegangen, dass sein Mitbewohner erst in ein paar Stunden wieder Heimkommen würde und dementsprechend machte er nun auch große Augen. Das Herz des Lockenkopfes schlug augenblicklich schneller, pochte beinahe schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen und unweigerlich machte sich ein Anflug von Panik in ihm breit. Was sollte er denn jetzt darauf antworten?  
 

"N-nichts weiter wichtiges. Was machst du schon wieder hier? Ich dachte du kommst erst spät zurück?", versuchte Taka das Thema zu wechseln und hatte sich rasch aufgesetzt, lächelte den Blonden sachte und mit einer unübersehbaren Unsicherheit an. Toru musterte die beiden Sänger einen Moment fast skeptisch, dann richtete sein Blick sich aber allein auf Taka und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war in diesem Moment nicht zu deuten. Aber irgendwas sagte dem Frontmann von ONE OK ROCK, dass sein bester Freund gerade nicht unbedingt in der besten Stimmung war. Selbst wenn Toru sehr geschickt darin war seine Emotionen zu vertuschen, der kleiner Frontmann kannte ihn inzwischen viel zu gut, als dass er sich so leicht davon täuschen lassen würde.  
 

"Hat dieses 'nichts' etwas damit zu tun?", fragte der Gitarrist, ohne auf den versuchten Themenwechsel einzugehen und deutet auf die Hände der anderen jungen Männer, die sich eher unbewusst noch immer festhielten. Taka schaute ebenfalls auf Hongkis Hand, die seine Finger sanft umschlossen hielt und seine Augen weiteten sich. Fast hastig löste er sich von dem Koreaner und das Herz schlug ihm noch höher, als sich daraufhin Torus Blick etwas verfinsterte.  
 

"Und wann hättest du vor mir von euch zu erzählen?", wollte der junge Bandleader wissen und stemmte eine Hand in seine Hüfte, schien die gesamte Situation offensichtlich total falsch zu deuten. Taka schüttelte hastig den Kopf, sodass seine dunklen Locken ein wenig herumflogen, und stand vom Bett auf, zupfte sein beim Liegen etwas verrutschtes Shirt zurecht.  
 

"Du hast das falsch verstanden. Da ist nichts zwischen Hongki und mir. Wir sind einfach nur sehr gute Freunde, nicht mehr.", sagte der Frontmann leise und der Koreaner merkte, dass der andere Schwierigkeiten hatte das Zittern aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Eben hatte Taka erst noch Angst gehabt, dass eine Gefühle für den Gitarristen auffliegen würden, aber jetzt machte ihm einzig dieses aufkommende Missverständnis sorgen. Und die Art wie Toru ihn anblickte, versetzte dem Lockenkopf einen schmerzhaften Stich im Brustkorb. Wieso schaute der Jüngere ihn so an? So enttäuscht, nahezu vorwurfsvoll?  
 

"Wenn ich das falsch verstanden habe, warum hast du dann Geheimnisse vor mir? Was sonst ist es, das du vor mir geheim hältst? Du sagst immer zu vertraust mir, dass wir beste Freunde sind und du weißt, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst. Wieso also tust du immer so, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre und sobald du denkst ich würde abends schlafen, rufst du ihn an und bist am Weinen? Sei wenigstens jetzt ehrlich zu mir!", forderte Toru mit ungewohnt dunkler Stimme und er schien eindeutig wütend zu sein, woraufhin der Sänger den Kopf etwas einzog. Der Lockenkopf schluckte leicht und versuchte sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, aber sein Hirn wollte keine Lösung ausspucken. Er wollte seine Gefühle nicht offenbaren, aber natürlich wollte er auch nicht, dass der Blonde dachte er sei mit Hongki zusammen. Etwas hilflos schüttelte der Frontmann den Kopf, wusste nicht was er sagen sollte oder wie. Toru jedoch verstand diese Geste erneut falsch und gab ein missbilligendes Seufzen von sich.  
 

"Okay, von mir aus. Wenn du mir nicht sagen willst was angeblich die Wahrheit ist, dann ist dieses Gespräch damit wohl beendet.", beschloss der Blonde mit trockener Stimme und die dunklen Augen des Sängers richteten sich ruckartig wieder auf ihn, waren inzwischen mit glitzernden Tränen gefüllt.  
 

"Ich habe dir die Wahrheit gesagt. Da ist nichts zwischen Hongki und mir. Und wenn das andere so einfach zu sagen wäre, dann hätte ich das längst getan. Meinst du vielleicht mir macht es Spaß dir nicht sagen zu können was los ist? Ich habe Angst dich zu verlieren, du verdammter Idiot!", gab Taka mit zwar zittriger, aber lauter Stimme zurück und die ersten Tränen lösten sich aus seinen Augenwinkeln. Bevor Toru oder Hongki auf diesen kleinen Ausbruch irgendwie reagieren konnten, hatte der Dunkelhaarige sich schon an seinem besten Freund vorbei gedrängt und flüchtete regelrecht aus der Wohnung, während mehr und mehr der salzigen Tropfen seine Wangen benetzten.  
 

"Gerade du solltest doch wissen, wie sensibel er ist. Was sollen diese unsinnigen Anschuldigungen? Du weißt genau, dass da nichts ist zwischen uns.", erhob der junge Koreaner leise das Wort und war inzwischen auch vom Bett aufgestanden, nahm sich seine Jacke vom Schreibtischstuhl des anderen Sängers. Toru schluckte und auf einmal schien die Wut von eben komplett in sich zusammengefallen zu sein.  
 

"Soll ich hinterher oder gehst du?", fragte Hongki dann, als der andere gerade den Mund aufmachen wollte, um etwas zu sagen. Der Blonde klappte den Mund wieder zu und presste die Lippen leicht aufeinander, bevor er sich wortlos umwandte und im Flur in seine Schuhe schlüpfte. Der Jüngere kam ebenfalls in den Flur und lehnte sich in den Türrahmen von Takas Zimmer, verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper.  
 

"Anstatt ihn zu beschuldigen etwas zu verschweigen, wie wäre es, wenn du den ersten Schritt machst und ehrlich zu ihm bist? Glaub mir, dann wird er dir sagen, was los ist. Und jetzt beeil dich, es ist kalt draußen und der Trottel hat seine Jacke nicht mitgenommen.", sagte Hongki und grinste leicht, als der andere ihn überrascht anschaute. Toru setzt mit einem "Woher..." schon zu einer Frage an, aber der Jüngere machte eine wegwerfende Geste und deutete nur auffordernd auf die Wohnungstür. Einen Moment schaute der Blonde ihn mit undefinierbarem Blick an, dann entkam seinen Lippen aber eine leise Entschuldigung, gefolgt von einem Danke und mit diesen Worten schnappte der schlanke Gitarrist sich die Jacke seines flüchtigen Mitbewohners und verschwand ins Treppenhaus. Hongki blieb einen Moment im dämmrigen Flur stehen und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, bevor seine Lippen sich aber zu einem Lächeln verzogen.  
 

"Ihr seid echt ziemliche Idioten...", murmelte der Sänger mit einem leisen Lachen und schnappte sich aus Takas Zimmer Zettel und Stift. Rasch notierte Hongki, dass er zu seiner Band ins Hotel gehen würde und er den zweien viel Glück wünschte. Und, dass er von dem Lockenkopf später eine Berichterstattung hören wollte. Der junge Koreaner zweifelte nicht daran, dass sich das offensichtliche Problem der beiden anderen Musiker an diesem Abend noch auflösen würde. Auch wenn er Toru nicht so gut kannte, aber er hatte im Blick des Gitarristen eben deutlich erkennen können, dass es für Taka nie einen Grund gegeben hatte Angst zu haben den anderen zu verlieren. Ganz im Gegenteil.


End file.
